


Pretty Pretty Plaster

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't usually have anything in mind when he goes out to take pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pretty Plaster

Henry loves photography, more than anything else in the whole world.

There's nothing more relaxing and freeing than looking through the lens of a camera, he knows even if he weren't being paid he'd be taking photos everyday. It's easy to wake up, grab the strap connected to his camera and guide it over his head, letting its gentle weight hang off his neck.

He doesn't usually have anything in mind when he goes out to take pictures. The copies and proofs that lie in his folders at the end of the week are of whatever manages to catch his eye. Stone pathways, chipped wooden fencing, thin wisps of clouds stretched across the sky, the small spring resting in the park across town.

Of his many photographs, his favorites are of the buildings, churches with pretty glass planes and light houses with bright search lights that penetrate the darkness and fog of the night. Brick, stone, or wood, he loves all the different types of modern housing to be found in town. He can spend hours taking pictures of houses (with chimneys, fire escapes, or backdrops of grassy yards). They have always been his favorite, ever since he was a small child.

With walls they give privacy and shed the fear of being watched. Roofs that give shelter from rain and snow. Windows that let light shine in to touch the darkest corners of a room. Buildings are a symbol of strength and yet they are open in their vulnerability. Paint fades and chips, stairs and entryways become printed with footsteps, floorboards crack, and glass smudges. They don’t cover or hide their flaws, beautiful in their openness.

Buildings are so much easier to look at than people.


End file.
